1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Internet web sites. More particularly, the present invention relates to the display of financial information on an Internet web site based on the location of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Financial-related web sites are prevalent on the World-Wide Web. Users have grown accustomed to utilizing these web sites to find out information about various securities, such as stocks, mutual funds, etc. Typically users are most interested in the prices of these securities but other financial information, such as earnings results and analyst ratings are also of interest to users.
Many financial-related web sites generate revenue through advertising. As such, every additional page view by a user results in at least the possibility of more revenue. Therefore, increasing user interest in pursuing additional queries on the web site is of prime importance to web site operators.